Kat VS Kats
by Black Omochao
Summary: Kat try's to make a cloning machine in order to make clones of himself to help him get home and to torture Coop, but it doesn't work, or does it?
1. the Machine

Here is a Kid VS Kat story, I hope you like it, I own nothing.

…...

Chapter 1: the Machine

…...

It was about 3 AM at the Burtonburger household and everyone was sleeping, except one vary sneaky "cat".

Kat laughed evilly as he worked on a machine in the basement, the machine mainly consisted of three silver pods, one large pod roughly the size of an adult human, and two smaller pods connected to each side of it, both were about the size of Kat.

Kat smirked as he looked at his machine, designed to create exact copies of himself to help him get home, and to make Coop miserable, Kat chuckled sinisterly at that thought.

Kat pressed a button on the front of the middle pod and the pod on the right opened, Kat went into the pod and it closed, after a few seconds a glow appeared from the pod, it then opened and Kat stepped out, still smirking.

Kat ran over to the left pod and sat in front of it, he waited for a few minutes and nothing happened, Kat growled in frustration and jumped on top of the pod and proceeded to pry it open, to reveal it to be empty.

Kat kicked the machine in frustration, he then grabbed a tarp and threw it on top of the machine, he decided to work on it more tomorrow night, he went upstairs and into Millie's room, Kat then jumped on her bed, curled up and went to sleep.

Back in the basement the machine began to shake and then a flash was seen from under the tarp.

…...

The next day the sun rose over the Burtonburger household as morning came.

In Coops room he opened his eyes and got up.

"Time for another day of Kat making my life miserable and me trying and failing to convince people he's a alien, while I wonder why," Coop grumbled, he got dressed and went down stairs.

"Hay sport," Mr. Burtonburger said to Coop from the seat at the table he was sitting at.

"Morning Dad," Coop said taking a seat next to his sister Millie who was having some cereal.

"There's no more cereal," Millie said with a chuckle.

"What do I care," Coop growled, Millie and Mr. Burtonburger looked a little shocked by Coops outburst but shook it off.

"I could, get you some more cereal Coop," Mr. Burtonburger said with some concern in his voice.

"No that's ok Dad, I'm fine," Coop said, at that moment Kat walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Oh great, Kat," Coop said with hate in his voice, Millie went over to Kat.

"Mr. Kat, I thought you were still asleep in my bed," Millie said, Kat then began rubbing against her leg purring, Kat then walked over to Coop.

"Oh great, what do you want Kat?" Coop said getting out of his chair glaring at Kat "Whatever you're going to do you're not going to-" Coop said but suddenly stopped with a shocked look on his face as Kat rubbed against his leg, purring.

"Well Mr. Kat seems to be in a good mood today," Mr. Burtonburger said with a chuckle, Coop glared at Kat as he purred.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I'm not falling for it," Coop said as he continued to glare at Kat, Kat simply meowed with a smile and walked away.

Meanwhile upstairs in Millie's room Kat slept peacefully curled up on Millie's bed, he opened his eyes and got up with a yawn, suddenly he was hit by a cream pie that flew in from the door, Kat wiped the pie from his face and glared, he saw a shadow run of down the hallway, Kat growled _Coop_ Kat thought as he ran off down the hallway, he ran down the stairs and towards the kitchen, then he spotted his target: Coop.

Kat was ready to pounce, but he stopped himself seeing the Millie and Mr. Burtonburger were right there, Kat growled in frustration and walked into the kitchen.

"Mr. Kat you're back," Millie said walking over to him, Kat looked confused _back?_ Kat thought, but Kat shook it off and walked over to his target, true with Millie and Mr. Burtonburger there Kat would need to be stealthy, but he could still pull off some Coop torturing.

Coop glanced at Kat and narrowed his eyes _Oh great here it comes; I'm not going to let him get me this time _he then got up from his chair.

"Um dad, I have to-um-go to the bathroom," Coop said before running out of the kitchen.

"Ok Coop," Mr. Burtonburger said not taking his eyes of his newspaper.

Kat smirked and ran after Coop into the living room, Coop turned to Kat.

"All right Kat, enough is enough, I'm getting you out of my life!" Coop said glaring at Kat, Kat hissed at him.

Kat pounced at Coop and they started fighting in a big smoke cloud, they rolled around and right into the backyard, where they crashed into the fence and got back up and faced each other, each glaring at the other, suddenly they were both hit in the face by cream pies which seemed to fly out of nowhere, and they both fell to the ground.

"What the! Where'd this pie come from!" Coop questioned as he and Kat both stumbled around blindly.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen Mr. Burtonburger looked concerned.

"Um, Millie should we be concerned about Coop, sounds like he's having a little trouble going to the bathroom" Mr. Burtonburger said looking towards Millie.

"Nope," Millie said smiling, and then Kat walked in with a smile on his face.

"There you are Mr. Kat, come on lets go watch TV," Millie said picking up Kat and walking into the living room.

"Well, ok, I'll join you, I just hope Coop's ok in there," Mr. Burtonburger said following.

Back in the backyard Kat continued to stumble about, he wiped the cream from his face and looked around, but Coop was nowhere to be seen, Kat then ran off in an attempt to find his target of torture.

But Coop was actually in the exact opposite direction Kat went, in the front yard, Coop fell and wiped the cream from his face, only to see Kat sitting in front of him with a mischief's smirk on his face.

"Oh great you," Coop growled but Kat suddenly threw another cream pie in his face and ran off laughing.

"Grrrr, Kaaat," Coop growled as he wiped the cream from his face, he then looked down and saw Kat hiding under a newspaper, shacking.

"You better be afraid, I'm done with you," Coop said, he then lifted the newspaper up but Kat shrieked and ran off as fast as he could.

"What the?" Coop said scratching his head in confusion, he then walked back into the backyard and walked through the back door back into the living room, he then froze in shock seeing, Mr. Burtonburger, Millie and Kat watching TV.

"Hay Coop, why were you in the backyard?" Mr. Burtonburger asked but Coop remained frozen "…Ok, well we're watching Godzilla: Final Wars, take a seat," Mr. Burtonburger said, Kat patted an empty seat with a cheerful smile on his face.

Then Coop fainted.

…...

Well there, the first three original chapters combined and revised.


	2. Reveal

Ok, finally got the writer's block done with, I'm back and here's the next chapter of Kat VS Kats, I own nothing.

…...

Chapter 2: Reveal

…...

Kat grunted as he removed the cream from his face from the pie that was thrown at him earlier, Kat was confused, he was sure Coop had thrown the pie at him earlier, but he clearly didn't throw this pie at him, Kat shrugged it off and decided to go find Coop.

Kat looked around the backyard trying to spot Coop, Kat growled in frustration, he didn't see him anywhere, Kat's ears suddenly perked up, and a confused look came to Kat's face, he heard what sounded like himself, cackling mischievously, Kat quickly climbed the fence to peer into Old Lady Munson's yard where the laughing was coming from and could only stare. Standing there was an exact duplicate of himself, holding a rope which was holding up a net containing all of Ms. Munson's garden gnomes.

Kat was dumbfounded, he was sure he didn't have a twin, and his cloning machine didn't work-Kat froze at that though, his cloning machine! Kat wasn't sure what was going on, but he was sure he would find his answers in the basement; he quickly jumped down from the fence and ran towards the house, ignoring the crashing sound that came next and the inevitable cry of "BURTONBURGER!"

Kat rushed through the living room, uncaring to the shocked and confused looks he got from Millie and Mr. Burtonburger, as well as the fact that a smiling copy of himself was sitting on the couch with them or that Coop was unconscious on the floor, all he cared about was getting to the basement.

Kat burst through the basement door open and his eyes widened, there were clones of him everywhere! Ones sleeping on desks and shelves, ones running around crazily, ones glaring at the others in boredom and annoyance, and many, many more.

The cloning machine Kat had built was uncovered, the sheet Kat had put over it on the ground, every few seconds a flash of light would come from the hatch of the left pod before it would open up and let loose another clone, Kat gave a cry of dismay but froze when he saw all the clones eyes on him.

Kat tried to run but he was soon trampled by the stampede of alien cats, eager to get outside, Kat lay on the floor in pain, he silently wondered if those clones had even known anything was beyond the basement before he opened the door, and if the clones that were already loose had left before those ones were produced, Kat quickly shook all these thoughts out of his head, he could catch the clones later, right now he had to stop the machine from making anymore.

Coop was slowly regaining consciousness' but he was soon trampled by the recently escaped Kat clones who ran into the backyard, Coop groaned as he got up and turned to his family who had shocked looks on their faces.

"What was that?" Mr. Burtonburger questioned too shocked to say anything more.

"There were lots of Mr. Kat," Millie said also looking freaked out.

"It's Kat; he must have found some way to clone himself!" Coop said with anger in his voice pointing at the smiling Kat on the couch who meowed and nodded.

"D-don't be ridiculous Coop," Mr. Burtonburger said, but even he was having trouble finding a explanation for what just happened, the Kat on the couch just looked around happily before Coop laid his eyes on him again and a thought came to mind.

"You're not the original Kat, are you?" Coop questioned, realizing this Kat acted nothing like the extra terrestrial feline, he shook his head in response indicating Coop was correct.

"Mr. Kat shook his head to Coop's question!" Millie stated in wonder.

"He's not Kat, Millie; he's a clone, right?" Coop looked to the clone for confirmation and he nodded.

"He's really a clone of Mr. Kat," Millie said, in some shock as Millie began to put two and two together and even began to consider the possibility that everything her brother said about Kat might actually be true.

"Ya, and I bet we'll find our answers in the basement!" Coop said pointing to the basement right before what looked like Kat ran out of there laughing insanely, Coop, Millie, and the nice Kat clone quickly headed towards the basement leaving behind Mr. Burtonburger who was still too dumbfounded to do or say anything.

…...

There, that's the next chapter, I would of liked it to be longer, but I want what happens next to be its own chapter, I have a pretty good idea of what I want to happen next so you can expect the next chapter soon enough, review if you wish, bye.


	3. Preparing

Well, I finally finished this chapter, I would have gotten this done sooner, but my computer kind of broke for a bit, but it's fixed now, I own nothing and I hope you like this.

…...

Chapter 3: Preparing

…...

Kat looked the cloning machine over, a flash came from one of the pods and a new clone stepped out, laughing insanely, Kat growled, before hitting the new, insane clone over the head, knocking him out, Kat looked the clone over in some concern, if this clone was truly insane, then that meant that the clones were becoming less stable with each new one, Kat quickly grabbed some of his tools he had hidden in the basement, if the machine was going to start producing less and less stable clones, he needed to stop it soon.

"KAAAAT!" Coop shouted as he opened the door to the basement and ran in, followed by Millie, and a clone of Kat, Kat glared at them, but ignored the impulse to attack, and simply sat on all fours and meowed innocently, Coop just glared "Kat, stop pretending, Millie and dad saw all of those clones, and we have one of them who's gone rogue," Coop said gesturing to the clone standing beside him, who waved at Kat, Kat hissed at it.

"Mr. Kat?" Kat froze at the new voice, before turning to see Millie, staring at him with a look of amazement "Y-you are an alien!" Millie questioned, Kat simply meowed and tried to act like a housecat, but Millie didn't look convinced, Kat gave a sigh before he stood up and nodded, Millie stared at the alien feline for a moment, before she grabbed him in a hug "That's ok! I still love you!" Millie said happily.

"Millie! He's been trying to take over the earth!" Coop shouted in protest.

"How do you know?" Millie questioned, Coop was flabbergasted.

"How do I know?" Coop said before his face turned into a look of rage "How do I know!" Coop shouted running over to Millie and snatching Kat from her "Maybe because he tried to turn the entire town into mindless zombies once! Or that he created an army of evil hairballs! Or how about the hundreds of times he has tried to kill me!" Coop shouted, throwing Kat aside, right into his nice clone who gave a meow as he was knocked into the cloning machine, the machine steamed and shook, Coop, Millie, and Kat stared at the machine, before it blew up, sending them all flying back into the wall.

The nice clone groaned as it stood up from its position next to what remained of the cloning machine; a single, damaged pod, Kat ran over to the pod and examined it for a moment, before giving a sigh of relief, Kat then turned to Millie and Coop and started meowing, pointing at the machine and then up the stairs.

"…We need to deal with the clones?" Coop questioned, Kat nodded, before he ran up the stairs and out of the basement, Coop, and Millie glanced at each other, before following Kat, the nice clone was about to fallow, when a flash came from behind him, the clone turned around in confusion, before it's neck was grabbed by a grey paw.

…...

"Kat!" Coop yelled as they exited the house only to see many, many clones of Kat, wrecking the town, Mr. Burtonburger walked out of the house and stared at what was happening with his mouth wide open, before he fainted.

"Daddy?" Millie questioned, looking at her father in concern, she shook him slightly, but he was out like a light.

"Ok Kat, what now, there's no way you can get out of this one," Coop stated with a small smirk, realizing there was practically no way Kat could pin this on him.

Kat looked at all the chaos, with growing anxiety, suddenly a thought came to his mind, before he ran back into the house, Coop and Millie turned to etch other and shrugged, before fallowing him.

…...

Kat raced into Millie's room, climbed up his cat house and jumped strait into his lab, Kat looked around the lab for what he need, he meowed in satisfaction seeing everything he needed was here, and he quickly got to work.

"Mr. Kat? What are you doing in there?" Millie asked looking at the cat house.

"Millie, get away from there," Coop said with some concern in his voice, Millie tried to look inside the cat house, when Kat suddenly burst out, startling her, Kat smirked and held up a strange gun, it looked like a laser from a sci-fi movie "Millie! Look out!" Coop yelled, jumping between his sister and the alien feline.

"Coop! Mr. Kat wouldn't hurt me," Millie assured, Coop continued to glare at Kat.

"Millie, he's got a gun!" Coop pointed out, Kat sighed in annoyance before he pointed the gun at Coop and pulled the trigger, Coop and Millie gasped in surprise as Coop was sucked into the gun, a palm sized bubble then popped out the back of the gun and into Kat's paw, he held it up to show a shrunken Coop trapped in the bubble.

"Coop!" Millie stated in disbelief, Coop pushed at the sides of his prison with all his strength, but it was no use.

"Kat! What did you do!" Coop shouted, Kat gave a chuckle before he set the bubble down, he pointed at the gun, then out the window.

"Oh I get it; you can use that to catch the clones!" Millie said with a smile, Kat nodded, he grabbed hold of Millie's arm and bolted towards the door, when Millie suddenly pulled him back "Silly Mr. Kat, you almost forgot Coop," Millie said, pointing to her trapped and miniaturized brother, Kat growled slightly, before walking over to the bubble that contained Coop, he stuck his claw into the bubble, popping it and making Coop spontaneously regain his normal size.

"Well that was unpleasant," Coop groaned, as the process had left him feeling slightly disoriented, he shook his head before getting to his feet, he glared at Kat once more "Ok, so we'll use that to catch the clones?" Coop asked Kat nodded "Well then can you make three more of those?" Coop questioned, Kat gave a nod, before he froze, he glared at Coop and snarled "face it Kat, you can't catch them all yourself," Coop said smugly, Kat glared at him intensely for a few moments, before finally giving a nod and retreating to his cat house.

"Hey Coop, where did the nice clone go," Millie asked, noticing the peaceful clone of the alien cat wasn't with them, Coop looked around, also just now noticing the clone's absence.

"I…don't know," Coop said with a slight amount of concern.

…

A lazy clone of Kat slept on the kitchen table in peace, he was slightly hungry, but a gluttonous clone had already cleaned out the fridge and cabinets, but it's not like the sleeping clone would even be willing to get anything out of them if there was anything left, a shadow came looming over the lazy clone, who opened one eye slightly to look at the grey creature that stood over it, it looked just like Kat, but had dark grey skin and red eyes, the lazy clone didn't have much time to think about what it was looking at, before the dark Kat grabbed on to him and everything went dark.

…

Done, I'll update when I can, but I do have other stories to write also.


	4. Capturing Clones

Here everyone, got another chapter for you, I hope you like it, feel free to give constructive criticism along with your review, if you give one that is, we all know I don't own Kid VS Kat.

…...

Chapter 4: Capturing Clones

…...

Some kids laughed and played at the park, a single kid giggled before sitting on a bench, only for a loud noise to emit from under the child, all the other kids stared at the child and began laughing.

"It wasn't me!" the child whined in protest, the child then felt something under him, he got up and looked at where he was sitting previously "A whoopee cushion?" the child questioned, picking up the red, rubber, novelty.

The mischievous clone of Kat giggled at the prank he had pulled, from his hiding place in the bushes; that whoopee cushion was only one of numerous pranks the clone had set up all over the park's playground, the alien cat laughed as it watched a kid jump on a rocking ride, only for it to spring the child away like a catapult.

Coop look up as a child soared over his head and landed on the ground with a pained groan.

"Um…I think one is this way," Coop said pointing to the entrance of the park as Millie, Dennis, and Kat walked up to him.

"I'm still not sure about this," Dennis muttered, glancing at Kat who hissed at him "Again, why are we trusting Kat?" he asked, some nervousness clear in his voice.

"Mr. Kat only wants to get rid of the clones of him!" Millie proclaimed with a glare, Kat gave Millie an innocent nod, before giving Dennis an evil glare.

"I hate to admit this, but I think Millie is right, these clones seem to be more a hindrance to Kat then assistance," Coop said with a sigh, he then held up his capture gun, as did the other three members of the group.

They entered the park and looked around, for any sign of clone activity.

"I don't see anything," Dennis muttered, glancing around.

"Wait, over there!" Coop yelled, pointing at two kids swinging, it seemed normal but they noticed that the swings were starting to go unnaturally high.

"Hey, what's that?" Millie questioned, pointing to strange devices at the top of each swing, the devices looked sort of like batteries, with gears on the left side that were spinning, getting faster as the swings got higher.

"The swing sets sabotaged!" Coop exclaimed as the swings got faster and faster, before long the two kids were flying through the air, a very familiar laugh filled the air, Coop turned to glare at Kat, only to see he was not laughing, the laughter was coming from a nearby bush "It's in the bush!" Coop yelled.

Kat charged at the bush, wanting to capture all the clones as soon as possible, he was about to pounce, when he was hit in the face with a cream pie.

The mischievous clone laughed at his originals predicament, before running over to a play structure and jumping on it.

"Get it!" Coop shouted, pointing at the clone, the humans were about to go after him, when a growl was herd, they turned to see Kat, the cream pie slowly slid off of his face to reveal that he had a expression of pure rage.

"Mr. Kat..?" Millie looked at her alien pet with some concern; Kat suddenly charged full speed at the play structure.

Kat jumped on the play structure and glared at his clone who simply laughed at him, Kat pointed his capture gun at the mischievous clone, who just continued laughing, Kat pulled the trigger but the clone jumped out of the way.

Kat growled as the clone stuck his tongue out at him, Coop, Millie, and Dennis watched as the two alien felines chased each other all over the play structure.

"Can you tell which is which?" Dennis asked in confusion, Coop and Millie both stared at the cats; suddenly three cream pies came flying through the air and hit all three of them strait in the face.

"I think I've got a pretty good idea," Coop groaned.

The clone laughed at the three humans, not paying attention to his double that approached him from behind, the clone simply continued to laugh, before the sound of a trigger being pulled caught his attention.

Coop wiped the pie off his face "Well that was stupid," Coop said, in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Coop! Look out!" Dennis shouted, pointing behind Coop, Coop turned around and saw Kat standing there, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Dennis, I think he's the real one, not that that would really be much better but…" Coop seemed to lose his point as he thought, Kat groaned before holding up a palm sized bubble, a miniaturized duplicate of him visible inside, struggling to get out.

"Good work Mr. Kat! You caught him!" Millie said happily, giving Kat a hug, Kat gave a slight scowl of annoyance but allowed Millie to hug him.

"Well that's one down," Coop said with a nod.

….

The scared clone of Kat gave a screech as Growler chased him around Old Lady Munson's yard, barking loudly, he ran all over the yard and Growler followed him at every turn.

"Well, there's another one found," Coop said as he, Millie, Dennis, and Kat watched the scene from the sidewalk "I'll get him," Coop sighed, walking into the yard before giving chase.

The scared clone looked behind itself and screamed seeing Coop running beside Growler, he ran as fast as he could, trampling things in his stride, garden gnomes, flowers, the bird bath, this clone of Kat didn't care what he demolished in his run, he just wanted to get away.

"This isn't working," Coop gasped, stopping to take a break, Kat gave a meow before he jumped in and started to pursue his frightened copy, but Growler spotted him and started barking at him, Kat meowed in fright and ran from Growler who began chasing him, Kat quickly turned around and shot him with his capture gun.

"Kat was that really necessary?" Dennis asked as Kat held up the bubble with the miniaturized dog in it, barking wildly.

"He was trying to get Mr. Kat," Millie defended, she then noticed something "Hey, where'd that clone go?"

They all looked around for the clone, Coop took notice of a lawn gnome, shaking like a leaf, he motioned for everyone to surround it, he carefully approached the gnome and looked behind it, the clone screamed as soon as its eyes met Coop's, it jumped onto his head before swiftly jumping off, he ran around the group a few times before he stopped.

Millie looked and noticed the Kat clone was staring at her; he soon leapt into her arms, shivering.

"Um…it's ok," Millie said, patting the clone on the back, before she pulled the trigger on her capture gun, trapping it in a bubble.

"What…just happened?" Coop asked, in confusion.

"I think he might have some memories from Mr. Kat," Millie guessed, Coop turned to Kat, who simply shrugged.

"Well ether way that makes two," Dennis said as Coop picked up the bubble with the shivering clone inside.

They then herd a gasp, and turned to see Old Lady Munson; staring at her destroyed yard, they ran for it.

"BURTONBURGER!"

"Sorry Mrs. Munson!"

….

People screamed as a giant feline robot came crashing through the streets, the angry clone of Kat operating it simply growled as he watched people scream, the original Kat would have laughed at such a thing, but this Kat was anger.

"Something you were planning on using?" Coop asked Kat suspiciously while pointing at the large machine, Kat gave a nervous chuckle and a shrug.

The angry Kat gave a growl at the sound of Coop's voice and the robot quickly turned to him.

"Oh no, I think they really do have some of Kat's memories," Coop said, before the robot began shooting lasers at him, Coop managed to avoid the laser, but only barely "Man, how are we going to handle this one?" Coop pondered, and then an idea came to mind "Kat, can you disable that machine?" Coop asked; Kat looked up at the machine that was pointing its lasers at them and quickly nodded, before jumping out of the way of the lasers, quickly followed by Coop.

"Are you two crazy!" Millie asked in shock as the two rejoined her and Dennis.

"Trust me, that was nothing," Dennis sighed.

"Look guys, I think Kat can sabotage the machine, so we can capture the clone," Coop said and Kat nodded.

"So, you trust him to do that?" Dennis asked; Coop looked somewhat unsure after those words.

"Well…" Coop looked at Kat, remembering the rivalry the two shared, could he really risk Kat taking control of the robot and turning on them, after all, what was to stop him?

"Coop, let Mr. Kat do it," Millie said, sounding very sure of her pet, Kat smiled before turning to Coop and nodding his head again.

"…Ok," Coop said, Kat ran to the Machine and jumped onto its side; he ripped open a panel and began messing with the wires.

The angry clone of Kat pulled a lever, making the robot cat's foot rise over some scared people, ready to stomp them, he pushed the lever forward, he closed his eyes and waited to hear a stomp…he opened his eyes when nothing was herd, the clone growled as he pulled the lever back and forth, he looked down and noticed his original messing with the circuitry, he growled before jumping down.

Kat gave a hiss as soon as his eyes met his clones; the clone gave a hiss back.

"Don't get into a scuffle Kat!" Coop called out catching both alien cats' attention "We don't want to lose track of who's who," Coop held up his capture gun, aiming at the angry clone, Kat nodded and jumped away from the clone, the clone just growled and prepared to jump on Kat, he jumped down but Kat easily dodged and scratched at him, the Kat just glared intensely at Kat, not noticing Coop sneaking up behind him.

"Goodbye anger, can't say I won't enjoy this," Coop spoke, catching the clone's attention a moment too late as he soon found himself trapped, inside a bubble "And that's three," Coop said, holding up the clone in a bubble, the angry clone hissed from within the bubble, scratching at the sides; trying to get out.

"Well that's great…but what do we do about that?" Dennis questioned, pointing at the huge robot.

….

Coop, Kat, Dennis, and Millie looked at the three bubbles in front of them; they were in Millie's room as Kat was planning to put them in his cat house/secret lair.

"Well, that's three down," Coop said proudly as he looked at each one, the mischievous clone laughing at the other two captured clone's, the scared clone shaking like a leaf, and the angry clone, thrashing about like a angry Tasmanian devil, but Coop's smile fell as he remembered just how many clone's there were "And only about…several hundred to go," Coop sighed.

….

Out on the street a clone of Kat ran between the sidewalks on each side of the road, every time a car drove by, this clone was quite the daredevil you see, and since he was only born a short while ago he decided to start small.

The clone laughed as he rushed pass yet another car, they could not get him! He was about to try again when the sound of laughter caught his attention, this laughter sounded much like his own, but it was tainted, as if by pure evil, and it sounded slightly deeper.

The daredevil clone of Kat turned to what looked like another clone of Kat, but this clone had dark grey skin, as well as pure red eyes, it also seemed to have a bit more muscle mass then him or any of the other clone's, or the original Kat for that matter, the strange, evil clone took a step forward, sinister intent clear on its face.

The daredevil Kat stood his ground, he didn't care if this clone was bigger than him, he was a daredevil after all, that was the aspect of Kat he represented, and he could never turn down a challenge.

Without a single meow between them, the two clones's rushed at each other, the daredevil clone tried to hit the evil clone, but the evil clone grabbed him and easily tossed him away.

The daredevil looked up as the evil clone approached, the evil clone grabbed him and he felt like he was being drained or something, before long it felt like he was being pulled into the dark colored clone that had him pinned down, and then everything went black.

The evil clone of Kat laughed as his muscles increased in size by a small amount, he looked around before he spotted another clone of Kat run down the street, and he smirked before charging after it.

….

So, anyone figured out what Evil Kat is doing yet? See you next time.


	5. Mission Complete

Ok, I am going to be honest, I'm not really happy with this story, but it needed to be finished, it wasn't a good story…that's what I think, regardless this is the end as best I could for those who do like, I own nothing, and I hope this is passable.

….

Chapter 5: Mission Complete

….

Coop impatiently circled the floor of his sister's room as he thought about the problems they were all in at the moment, he gave Kat a glance knowing that the two were normally enemies, but looking at the three trapped clones, he also knew that right now they needed to work together.

"Ok guys, does anyone know how we are going to catch all those clones?" Coop asked, Dennis and Millie seemed to be thinking about it, and he expected no answer from Kat, despite that fact that the alien feline was probably the most likely to be able to think of a good plan, the simple fact of the matter was Kat could not talk, and even if he could Coop was pretty sure he would not trust a word he said.

"The only thing I can think of is just going out and looking for them, but that doesn't seem like that great a plan," Dennis sighed. Coop looked at Kat.

"Kat, do you have any idea how many more clones there are?" Coop asked, Kat thought about it and shook his head, this was not how he intended the machine to work, so he didn't have a clue how many clones it had produced before he destroyed it "Well we need to do something," Coop groaned.

"I think I have an idea," Millie said raising her hand and all attention was on her.

"You have an idea?" Dennis asked and Millie nodded.

"Why don't we use Fishy Frisky Bits?" Millie suggested.

"What, like bate?" Dennis asked, Millie nodded, and Coop considered the idea.

"Do you think that would work Kat?" Coop asked Kat, if anyone would know if this plan would work, it would be the creature they were trying to capture the copies of, Kat nodded, this definitely seemed like the type of idea that would work to him.

"Well Kat seems to think it would work," Dennis said but then crossed his arms "But can we really trust him?"

"I trust Mr. Kat," Millie said firmly, before walking over to Kat and picking him up in a hug, Kat sighed in slight annoyance but allowed himself to be hugged.

"I wouldn't normally trust Kat either Dennis, but I really doubt Kat wants a bunch of insane clones of himself running around," Coop pointed out, Dennis had to agree with him there, he knew he would not like it, he almost shuddered at the idea, his reputation would never recover, luckily it wasn't him dealing with it, but rather Kat.

"All right then, it's time to get out some Fishy Frisky Bits!" Millie exclaimed. Kat needed to remind himself that they wouldn't be getting them for him to keep himself from drooling at that thought, he really loved those cat treats, but right now getting rid of his clones was top priority.

….

After retrieving a bag of Fishy Frisky Bits the group of three children, and one alien cat made their way out of the house.

"So how do we find clones anyway?" Coop asked looking around before noticing Kat staring at the bag of cat treats in his sister's hands "No Kat, those aren't yours!" Coop said sternly, Kat gave a low growl but nodded.

"I don't see any clones," Millie pointed out looking around the neighborhood.

"That's weird," Dennis said "I mean weren't there like, a ton left you said, where could they all have gone?" Dennis wondered.

"They're probably just all hiding, waiting to jump us or someone else," Coop muttered angrily, Kat gave him an annoyed glance knowing he was indirectly insulting him.

"I don't know, it's so quiet," Dennis said looking around.

"Where are all the other kids anyway?" Millie asked, noticing the lack of people who weren't clones.

"Probably the park, inside, or somewhere else, not much of a mystery," Coop said in a disinterested tone, he didn't really care where the other kids were right now, he just wanted to deal with these clones.

"Well I still don't see any clones," Dennis stated in a dull tone. Kat scanned the area, surely his clones were around here somewhere, and the smell of Fishy Frisky Bits should have had them running to them, but there were none, suddenly Kat's ears perked slightly, he could hear what sounded like his own pained cries; that must have been a clone! But what was it freaking about? Didn't matter to Kat, he just wanted to deal with it; he held his capture gun firmly in his paw and charged in the direction of the noise.

"Where's Mr. Kat going?" Millie questioned seeing her pet running off.

"Maybe he heard a clone!" Coop concluded before quickly following the feline.

"Kat does have better ears then us, I think you're right," Dennis said in agreement following after Coop, Millie close behind. As Kat followed the sound of his clone's cries he ran around a few corners, not really aware of the children following him, and when he finally did find where the clone was and he froze, he barely noticed the kids bumping into his back.

"Kat, why did you stop like…like-" Coop stuttered out the end of his sentence as he, Dennis, and Millie got a good look at what Kat was staring at.

"What is that..?" Dennis muttered staring at the thing that was before them.

"Mr. Kat..?" Millie nearly whimpered, there was indeed a clone of Kat, but they could not tell what trait it had, mainly because it was focusing all its energy into trying to escape from the hulking beast that was gripping it by the scruff of the neck.

The creature that held the clone firmly in its claws was nearly the size of a grizzly bear, and looked a lot like Kat, other than the fact that its skin was a dark grey and its eyes were pure red.

"What is that?" Coop questioned as they watched the oversized, dark clone pin the normal looking clone to the ground, and in a flash it was gone, the dark clone laughed as its muscles slightly increased in mass "Kat, is that your evil?" Coop questioned Kat who just glared at him in response.

"It looks like some sort of mutant clone that gets stronger by eating the other clones!" Dennis exclaimed in fear.

"But it didn't actually "eat" the clone," Millie pointed out, Dennis shrugged.

"Either way, it does explain where all the other clones went," Dennis said, receiving a nod from Coop who continued to stare at the massive clone.

"Well we need to capture it," Coop finally said holding out his capture gun. Suddenly the giant dark clone sniffed the air and turned towards the children and Kat, they feared it had spotted them, but were surprised when it walked right past them, sniffing the air as it did, it soon began picking up speed and running, Coop gasped when he realized where it was headed "It's going to our house!" Coop shouted, Kat's eyes widened, it must have been after the already captured clones, Kat didn't want that thing to get any bigger so he quickly ran after it and began shooting his capture gun at it wildly.

"Come on!" Coop called to Dennis and Millie, they soon followed Kat after his oversized clone, they all shot their capture guns at the clone frantically, but missed every shot, the clone didn't even seem to notice their presence as it approached the Burtonburger household.

"This could be bad," Coop muttered to himself and Kat gave a nod.

….

Back in the Burtonburger house Mr. Burtonburger gave a groan as he felt himself regaining consciousness, he took notice of the fact that he was on the coach, he sat up and looked around, and he gave a sigh of relief seeing no signs of clones of the cat.

"Just a crazy dream; that must have been it, I mean really, clones of Mr. Kat," Mr. Burtonburger chuckled at how crazy that sounded, his moment of piece did not last however, as just as mere moments after he had finished that sentence the wall around the front door came crumbling down, with a huge dark grey, monstrous version of Kat crashing through, the dark Kat looked at Mr. Burtonburger for a moment, before charging up the stairs without even giving him a second glance.

Mr. Burtonburger sat there on the couch for a few moments, trying to register what had just happened, before he, promptly fainted.

"Dad!" Coop called out, running into the living room, he looked at his dad on the couch and sighed "At least he's ok," Coop said in some relief, Kat gave a meow as he came up behind him and pointed up the stair.

"I can hear the huge clone in my room," Millie said in concern, Kat hissed before running up the stairs and to Millie's room where the captured clones currently resided.

….

The scared clone of Kat's heart pounded as he watched the oversized, dark looking clone pop open the bubble containing the angry clone and easily absorbed him into itself, the dark clone then turned its gaze down to the mischievous clone, who despite its nature was just as terrified as its scared counterpart. The dark clone looked between the mischievous and scared clones before picking both bubbles up, the two clones screamed as he popped their containment bubbles open, allowing them to regain their true size, only to absorb them immediately after.

"Kat!" at the voice of the one called Coop that this huge clone had clear memories of he turned to the door with a snarl, seeing the boy Coop, the original, and in this clones opinion, feeble Kat, the girl called Millie who this clone regarded as one of the original Kat's biggest weaknesses, and the boy Dennis, who…he had little opinion on beyond being a annoyance.

"Wow, he got even bigger," Dennis said seeing the clones increase in muscle mass due to the recent absorbing of the three captured clones.

"Surrender you freak!" Coop shouted as he, Kat, Dennis, and Millie held out their capture guns, though Coop and Kat seemed to have the most motivation of the group, Coop because of his general hatred of Kat, and Kat because he really didn't like the clone problem.

"Surrender? Now why should I do that?" the clone hissed in a deep, growling voice that shocked all others present.

"Did that thing just…speak?" Dennis stuttered and the clone chuckled.

"Yes, I can speak your language, I have advanced beyond the capabilities of my original, but even so grasping your simple language was not very hard, my original could do it too, if he were not so lazy," the dark Kat said with a smirk, Kat hissed in anger and tried to lunge at him but was held back by Millie.

"No Mr. Kat, I don't want that big monster version of you to absorb you like those other clones," Millie pleaded as Kat struggled in her grip.

"Absorb the original Kat…could he even do that?" Dennis wondered, the dark Kat laughed.

"Of course I can, in fact that is exactly what I intend to do!" the dark Kat said with his evil smirk still clear on his face.

"You won't get Mr. Kat!" Millie yelled holding her alien pet close to her in an attempt to protect him, despite his struggling.

"If you intend to replace Kat I really doubt you could pull it off with that look," Coop sneered at the clone who glared at him.

"Replace Kat? I do not wish to replace that insignificant being!" the clone said resulting in Kat's anger growing at his clones insult "I simply wish to absorb all the beings with the same genetic code as me to become as strong as I possibly can, I do not wish to be Kat, I am my own being, call me Tak!" the newly named Tak proclaimed proudly.

"Tak?" Coop questioned.

"It's just Kat spelled backwards," Dennis muttered to Coop to which he nodded in agreement. Kat growled at Kat and meowed some hostile sounding noises; Tak looked at him in irritation.

"You think you can get rid of me?" Tak questioned, not believing Kat was capable of fighting him, Kat hissed again before managing to jump out of Millie's arms.

"Mr. Kat!" Millie called out to Kat but her calls fell upon deaf ears as Kat charged towards Tak, Tak grabbed Kat in his oversized paw and smirked at him.

"You should have stayed in your little owners arms!" Tak mocked before turning to the wall and bashing through it and landed in the street, the children could only gape at the huge hole in the wall of Millie's room and the two alien felines fighting in the street, one clearly having a massive advantage over the other, out of desperation Millie grabbed the bag of Fish Frisky Bits they had brought and threw them near Tak, hoping they would distract him, but the clone paid the cat treats no heed.

"You think I care anything for those stupid little snacks, this is the only snack I desire," Tak growled as he pinned Kat down, Kat struggled and scratched erratically but it did not seem to do him any good against his immense doppelganger, he glanced over at his dropped capture gun and wished he had it back in his paw.

"Mr. Kat! We need to save him!" Millie shouted, Coop thought about Millie's words, save Kat? It went against nearly every instinct in his body, but if he did not Tak would get stronger and probably be a even worse threat then Kat, not to mention Millie would never stop crying.

"Ok, come on!" Coop said holding up his capture gun. Kat felt himself grow weaker as Tak began absorbing him, but the absorbing stopped when Tak noticed several blasts fly by him, he turned and glared at the children shooting at him.

"You dare to interfere!" Tak roared, he released Kat from his hold and charged at the children, Kat got back to his feet with a look of relief on his face before running over to his capture gun.

"Oh man, he let Kat go, but he's coming for us!" Coop exclaimed, Tak laughed as he imagined killing the three children that he was running towards, he did not need to absorb Kat for that, suddenly Tak stopped as he felt himself being pulled back, he tried to resist but was soon forced into Kat's capture gun, Kat laughed as he held up the bubble with Tak trapped inside.

"Mr. Kat you did it!" Millie cheered as the three kids came over.

"Well, I don't like you Kat, but that thing is way worse then you," Coop said looking at the bubble "Not so tough now are you?" Coop mocked, Tak's eye twitched before he began roaring and struggling in his container "Um…he can't break out can he?" Coop asked somewhat nervously, Kat looked at the bubble for a moment before a look of panic appeared on his face, he quickly ran around the house to the backyard.

"Mr. Kat where are you going?" Millie asked as they followed Kat, Kat ran into the shed and pulled out a small rocket like device.

"Ok, was that meant for you to fly, or for me to get sent away?" Coop asked suspiciously, Kat ignored him before shoving the captured Tak into the cockpit and pressing a button on the ship, they all stepped back before the small ship blasted into the atmosphere, Tak screaming at them as he left orbit, and they all gave a sigh of relief.

"Well they are all gone," Dennis said.

"Ya, another of Kat's messes cleaned up," Coop muttered, Kat growled at him and he glared back, Millie and Dennis thought Coop and Kat were going to get into another fight, but were surprised when they simply turned away from each other "Whatever, come on Dennis, let's go play video games," Coop said walking back around the house, Dennis looked confused but followed, soon Millie and Kat did as well.

…...

Mr. Burtonburger woke up with a grunt, that was really an insane dream he had, he glanced around the living room, particularly the destroyed wall for a moment, before fainting again.

….

Done, it's finally done, constructive criticism and grammar advice within normal reviews are appreciated, I need to finish my other stories now.


End file.
